heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kent Shakespeare
---- ---- |history= Pre-MUSH Character History Below is Kent's history in bullet points. Some of this is known ICly but some isn't. Those that are unknown will be labeled so after the bullet point. * Richard Kent Shakespeare was born and raised in Metropolis on Earth in the 30th Century. His parents, Robert and Laura Shakespeare are loving and supportive of their son. * Unknown Although it had been long forgotten, Kent's family traces its ancestry back to Superman and Lois Lane. * Kent and some of his fellow students were exposed to a mystery virus while attending medical school in 2989. Initially there were no negative effects so the virus was deemed harmless. Later Kent developed serious symptoms, becoming extremely ill. * Unknown The mystery virus was an ancient Kryptonian virus captured and put away for testing back in the 20th century by Superman with the intention of studying it later. Sometime in the intervening millennium it was transferred to storage at Metropolis University where someone accidentally releases it and Kent is exposed to it. * When doctors began to fear for Kent's life they sent him to Colu to be examined by Brainiac 5 who figured out that the virus wasn't killing him but was transforming him and that the efforts the doctors had been taking to "cure" Kent was what was threatening his life. * The results of the transformation was that Kent had become a more powerful and efficient biological being, about seven inches taller, a greater mass and augmented strength and endurance. * At Brainiac 5's suggestion Kent joined the Legion on April 14, 2990. Over the next few years he became a reliable and respected member of the team and a friend of fellow Legionnaire -- Jo Nah. * It was the darkest period of the Legion's history and they were often at odds with EarthGov. After crossing the government once too often, trumped up charges were created against Kent in the fall of 2991 and the Science Police moved to arrest him. * In order to escape the charges, Kent abandoned the already deteriorating Legion and fled Earth only to be chased across the galaxy by agents of EarthGov. * Shortly after Kent left, the Legion officially disbanded and Kent began to turn to his former teammates for safe havens from the agents of the Science Police. * Since he was on Braal with Rokk Krinn when their war with Imsk started, Kent was drafted into military service. * After the war, the Imskians allowed Kent to avoid capture by EarthGov by sending him with a contingent to set up a pediatrics clinic on the medical planet Quarantine. * During the trip to Quarantine, the spacecraft's hyperdrive began to overloaded. Kent had the rest of the crew and clinic workers evacuate the ship, intending to do the same after steering the ship into a course that wouldn't threated any inhabited worlds. * When the ship's hyperdrive exploded Kent and the starship were ejected from their native reality into a new one where he found himself on a crash course with Earth -- Metropolis specifically -- but not his Earth or Metropolis, another parallel one where he would find people and events similar to the past he studied in school intermingling with others almost impossibly different at the same time. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character